


Damn

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Least Expected It Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McKinley High Cheerios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: One-Shot for my other story 'Where I Least Expected It'. I suggest reading that story first.Sam couldn't believe that he'd never seen Kurt perform before.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Least Expected It Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> Hey Guys! Requests are closed for a while.

_ Baby can't you see, I'm calling _

_ A guy like you should wear a warning _

_ It's dangerous, I'm falling _

Sam watched, enhanced with Kurt's singing and dancing. He couldn't believe that after all the time he had spent at McKinley, he had never seen Kurt perform before. 

_ There's no escape _

_ I can't wait _

_ I need a hit, baby, give me it _

Kurt winked mischievously at Sam as he sang.

_ You're dangerous _

_ I'm loving it _

Sam sat impatiently in his seat, looking forward to when the performance was over. 

_ Too high, can't come down _

_ Losin' my head, spinin' round and round _

_ Do you feel me now? _

Sam loved the way that the uniform looked on Kurt. He found it magical that at school, Kurt would keep to himself, but as soon as he started singing, he was a completely different person. 

_ Oh, the taste of your lips _

_ I'm on a ride _

_ You're toxic, I'm slippin' under _

_ With a taste of a poison paradise _

_ I'm addicted to you _

_ Don't you know that you're toxic _

_ And I love that you do _

_ Don't you know that you're toxic _

Sam stood up and cheered along with the other students. He admired how Kurt and Mercedes danced along with the other Cheerios, yet managed to stand out completely. 

_ Intoxicate me now _

_ With your lovin' now _

_ I think I'm ready now _

_ I think I'm ready now _

The thing about Kurt that Sam loved the most was his confidence. Even though Kurt got bullied, tormented and harassed every day; Kurt managed to stand up in front of the entire school and sing his heart out with a smile on his face.

_ With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride _

_ You're toxic, I'm slippin' under _

_ With a taste of a poison paradise _

_ I'm addicted to you _

_ Don't you know that you're toxic _

_ Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now _

_ I think I'm ready now _

That was the moment that Sam realised he was in love with Kurt. When the entire school gave him a standing ovation, and he stood there, the worlds biggest smile on his face, and he bowed, relishing every minute of it. Sam knew then that he loved Kurt, and that his boyfriend was going to be a star.


End file.
